Mafia Princess: Outtakes
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Some really sexy outtakes with our favorite couple from "Mafia Princess." Lee is Darcy and Jenna is Lizzy Bennett. For those of you who are new, I suggest you read that first. Rated M for sexual content (and safety).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What's up, everybody? Silverwritinggoddess here with some sexy and steamy outtakes from "Mafia Princess." Some of these are scenarios that I had initially planned for my story and then scrapped for whatever reason. Plus, it gives me an excuse to drag out some more awesome scenes between our favorite couple.

Before I begin, this shout out goes to cutelilmochi. I read your review on the last chapter of "Mafia Princess" and, dear god, you had me drooling when you described how you wanted Lee to taste. Salted caramel hot chocolate? YUM! Thank you for that awesome and tasty description! :P

* * *

Outtake #1

Jenna's POV

I'm sitting in the kitchen, making my hot chocolate, and my mind begins to wander. I'm still in overdrive with that encounter with Lee. I don't think any amount of hot chocolate or milk could ever get me to sleep. The very thought of being fucked mindlessly by him in the hallway makes my blood boil and in a sexy way, too. I can almost imagine his body slam against mine and feel his torrent of hot kisses against my skin...I suddenly drop my robe onto the marble floor and sit myself down onto the tile.

"Ah…"

The coolness of the tile feels so good against my hot skin. It actually helps me put all thoughts of Lee out of my mind. I sit there for a couple of minutes, letting the water on the stove boil. A couple of more minutes pass before I reluctantly pull myself off of the floor. I try to keep all thoughts of Lee out of my mind and I would have succeeded too if the man in question hadn't entered the kitchen. His gray eyes sweep over my body and a smirk slowly crosses his face when he's finished with the appraisal of me.

Damn, I hate his timing...and I hate that sexy smirk of his.

"Well, if I had known you'd be stripping to the bare necessities, I would have been here earlier. Seriously, though, in the kitchen? You're going to make the food spoil."

"Shut up, asshole." I growl.

Lee looks over at the stove and notices my pot of boiling water. He cocks an eyebrow at me, which I just ignore. He gets the hint when he sees the packet of hot chocolate (with marshmallows, I might add) in my hand. Unfortunately, he grabs a cup as I mix the stuff, holds it towards me, and looks at me expectantly. I'm just about ready to deck the bastard and he cocks an eyebrow at me, again, and gives me that infuriating smirk of his.

"Your father won't take to your behavior kindly, you know."

Damn it, he's right. I begrudgingly pour him a cup. I'm tempted to dump hot water on him but I don't. All I really want to do is press my lips to his and suck on his face. God, now I want cold water. I resist the urge, though, and stay put. I don't want him to know just how much he affects me. I try to ignore his lusty gaze as I sip on my chocolate but in my state of near-undress, his gaze is unavoidable.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Lee asks.

"I'm not." I reply.

"You're not looking at me. Why is that?"

I blush, but don't say a word. He apparently understood my blush and approaches me, leaving the rest of his drink on the table. I almost drop my cup when he forces me to look at him. His face is serious and unsmiling, unlike how he had been a couple of minutes ago, and I really like this serious version of Lee.

"You're shy all of the sudden. It's cute."

There's that infuriating smirk again. My breath catches when he touches my bare shoulder and his lips touch mine. My god he tastes so good and the hot chocolate made his lips taste even better. He must have had mint, too, because I can taste it as well. Chocolate and mint...what a tasty combination. I try not to moan when his tongue touches my lips. I let his tongue slip in between my lips and, dear god, I can no longer resist him. I can't work up the strength to be angry at him, even after he gives my butt a squeeze.

Lee suddenly plops me onto the granite counter and slides his hand in between my thighs. My mind tells me to tell him off, but my body tells me to spread my thighs out further...which I do. After that, sticks one of his fingers into me, causing me to gasp against his lips. Our kisses become hotter and steamier and all rational reasoning goes flying out the window.

"Sweet virgin." Lee mutters.

I grasp his wrist with both hands as I try to bring his finger into me further. I couldn't get enough of him. When he stuck another finger inside, I just moan against his lips and draw his fingers into me further. I'm wet and I'm sticky but I just don't care as I ride on his fingers. He starts to thrust his fingers into me, making me gasp again out loud.

"I'm so close…"

I'm literally dripping wet and, apparently, Lee wanted this from me because, soon enough, he and I are on the marble floor, my nightdress pushed up to my waist, and all two-hundred and some odd pounds of Lee Bryant is on top of me. My fists and toes curl when Lee enters me for the first time. I have to admit, that he took me by surprise.

_Gods in heaven, I didn't think he'd be that big!_

Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I do like my men to be well-endowed, thank you very much. I did call him a 'fucking bastard,' though, when he thrust hard into me and took my virginity. He called me a 'fucking ice queen.' It's all out of fairness, I guess. Funny how the word 'fucking' makes its way into our current situation...note the sarcasm.

"You love this." Lee grunts. "I know you do, ice queen. I'm melting your frigid ways."

"You're...ngh...an arrogant son of a bitch. Ngh...you know that, right?"

He just silences me with consecutive hard thrusts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thoroughly enjoyed writing this particular outtake. This came when one of my readers, cutelilmochi, left a review on my last outtake about how Lee should have tasted when he kissed Jenna. Her review stated that Lee should taste like 'salted caramel hot chocolate' so, I want to thank cutelilmochi for the inspiration of this AU and for the yummy description! Enjoy and salivate over Jenna's sinful thoughts of one sexy Lee Bryant.

* * *

Outtake #2

Caramel Kiss

Jenna's POV

"Damn it."

I can't believe that I allowed Lee Bryant to steal my first kiss. I had been saving that kiss for someone (other than him, of course) but he just had to go ruin it for me. As far as kisses go, though, his kiss was amazing-even though I had nothing to compare it to. It was hot, passionate and it made my toes curl. His lips tasted like caramel. I can still taste that sweet flavor on my mouth and I enjoy it. Now that I think about it, his beautiful tan skin is almost the same shade as caramel. I have to wonder if his skin tasted like that…

_Bad, Jenna! Don't be thinking about Lee like that!_

Unfortunately, I can't help myself. The man is practically a god. An Adonis in all of his cold glory. I lick my lips again and sigh. I'm sitting out of Lee's sight and I see him picking up caramel candies from a small, crystal bowl. You know, I never thought I would be so fascinated watching him eat those little candies, considering their flavor stick to his lips...and I can see why. He slowly sucks on a piece of the caramel and I'm finding myself wanting to kiss those lips again. Oh, who am I kidding? Not only do I want to kiss those fine lips of his, but I'm getting turned on just watching him suck on those candies. I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter…

"Dear god," I mutter.

I turn my attention to one of my butlers, who has a tray of wine. As he passes me, I actually take two and, in the shadows of my corner, down them both, because I'm so hot from just watching Lee Bryant enjoy the caramel. I have to wonder how I the hell I manage to get through Halloween without being reminded of those pieces of caramel. I decide to go to the veranda and hang out there. The cool, night air brushes against my skin gently. It's just right and it brings me much needed comfort.

_I don't need his kiss._

I don't. I don't need his kiss. I spend the entire time trying to convince myself that I don't need that kind of indulgence. Instead, my thoughts take a naughtier turn as I think about his entire body being drenched in caramel and being able to lick every inch of his god-like stature of the caramel. My heart is racing by the time I come out of my thoughts and my face feels like it's on fire. I'm now dripping wet and throbbing because of that sinfully sexy image that came to mind. I sigh again and I'm about to go back inside when I run into the beautiful Adonis in question. Wouldn't you know it? He's sucking on a piece of caramel candy and he's sucking on it slowly and deliberately. I can see the wicked amusement in his gray eyes as he continues to indulge himself. The only thing I want to indulge myself in is a cool shower…

_And his lips._

"What are you doing here?"

He finishes his piece of candy after what seemed like an agonizing hour of watching him (and his lips) and looks at me carefully before that familiar smirk crosses his face.

"I was watching you get turned on by me eating caramel." He says in that husky voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_The bastard caught me!_

He leans over me, forcing me to lean back onto the balcony ledge, and tells me that he had been watching me watching him...and making a fool out of myself as I downed two flute glasses of wine. I have never felt so embarrassed in my life, but I don't intend on letting him win this battle, mind you. I don't intend on letting him know just how embarrassed I am.

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

His hand glides underneath my dress, through an open slit that ran down the length of my leg, and stops at that forbidden area of my body, lightly stroking me there. I can't fight the blush that's making itself known on my face. I'm already damp from all of the naughty thoughts that I had of him tonight and now he knows about it! I'm too stunned from embarrassment to push his hand away.

"Just what have you been thinking about, miss Jenna?"

"That's...none of...your concern." I growl.

Lee's smirk gets wider before he presses his lips to mine. My will to fight goes flying out of the window as I indulge in his caramel kiss. The man knows what buttons to push, for heaven's sake, and as soon as he stops kissing me, I confess to every last thought I had of him tonight. His smirk turns into a wicked grin as I finish my inadvertent confession.

"You asshole." I say. "You tricked me."

"It was well worth seeing you turn into a strawberry. A delectable strawberry."

I just ignore his words, but I can't ignore the seductive undertone. My body is craving his touch and another caramel kiss.

"Want to give the caramel bath a try?" He asks.

I think I turned every shade of red imaginable under a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I totally outdid myself this time with this particular outtake! You know what? I'm not sorry one bit for writing it! :P This goes hand in hand with the Caramel Kiss Outtake and takes place during Jenna's pregnancy with the Bryant triplets. Enjoy the sinfulness and reviews are most definitely welcomed!

* * *

Outtake #3

Caramel Bath

* * *

Jenna's POV

"I have a craving for some caramel." I say one evening.

I'm sitting in the kitchen with Lee, sipping at some hot chocolate. I couldn't get to sleep that night and he had been up late doing some work in his office. I cock an eyebrow at my husband in a very suggestive manner and wink at him. He smirks at me as he gets up from his chair and asks me if I want the liquified stuff or the candies. I almost choke on my hot chocolate as I remember the first time when caramel came into the picture. Dear gods, I had been embarrassed and turned on that night. Then I stopped myself and considered the one scenario that I had thought of that night. I lick my lips.

_Well, why not? You've already done a lot of naughty stuff with Lee already._

It's true and some of that stuff that I have done with him is taboo, so why should giving my husband a caramel bath should be any different? I've always wanted to do that. I take a piece of candy from Lee's hand and start sucking on it slowly and deliberately, like he had that night when we first started to get into each other. The smirk on his face gets wider as he understands where I'm going with this. I wink at him again.

The kitchen door is suddenly locked, much to my satisfaction. My husband is already without a shirt, which is perfect. I pour some of the caramel all over his beautifully developed torso and allowed it to drip down, all the while I stroked him through his slacks. I might be pregnant with triplets but I have never let that get in the way of getting down and dirty with my man. Lee groans deeply as I lick the caramel off of him and stroke him at the same time. I giggle when he pulls his shirt off of me and throws it off to the side, leaving my pregnant body bare for him to see. I returned the favor, of course, and dribbled even more of the caramel further down south, following the trail, eventually eliminating his slacks and his shorts.

"Holy shit." Lee moans.

Oral sex gets him every time. I love being able to return the favors he had done me when he tasted me down in that area. I give him some head before letting him go. His gray eyes have become so dark that they're almost black. Lee sits down and puts me in his lap, taking me from behind and gently holding me by my huge and swollen belly.

"Nghhh...ahhh…Lee..."

I'm now extremely wet and tired, with three unborn babies kicking me in the ribs. However, Lee and I have one more thing to complete. I jump at the sudden coolness of the caramel on my flushed skin as it drips over my shoulders and breasts. My husband then bathes me with his warm, wet tongue as he picks up the caramel from my shoulders. I shiver as his tongue runs over my neck. I wrap one of my arms around his neck as he continued to ravish me.

"Turn around, sweetheart." He orders in a low tone.

I do as he asks of me and he continues his exploration. I shiver in anticipation as his tongue ran down to my breasts and started to lick and nibble there. I pull his face towards my chest for better access and gasp when he takes a tender peak into his mouth to suckle me. Pretty soon, though, I'm going to have three babies that will be doing that as well…

_Later…_

"Who taught you to be so sexy, Jenna?" Lee asks.

"You, the master, of course." I reply with a wink.

We're still sitting in the kitchen and it's now two in the morning, an hour after we had our caramel bath. The triplets (and Alex) are actually pretty quiet. Alex, last I checked, was still snoozing. As for the triplets, they quit kicking and actually settled down for what seemed like the rest of night. Oh, sure, there's still the occasional kicking here and there but the kicking isn't as constant, for which I am glad for. Lee kisses me as he gets back into his slacks and me into his shirt. He sweeps me up into his arms and carries me back to our bedroom.

"To spare you the walk." He says.

"When did you want to have another bath?" I ask seductively, nipping at his neck.

He smirks that familiar smirk at me and says:

"Anytime is alright with me."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This outtake takes place when Jake Willis is first introduced to the Mafia families and before Lee and Jenna are interrupted by Mina. This is more of a what-if scenario. Personally, not my best work, especially after the Caramel bath with Lee! ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Outtake #4

Jenna's POV

Lee's about to have a heart attack. His face is going red, like he's being strangled. Jake Willis's presence here in my house clearly made his pressure go up so I decide to do to one thing that I had been avoiding before this whole she-bang started. I take him out to the veranda and away from everyone. He's trying to go back to the house, wanting to go and pick a fight with Jake, but I won't let him. Instead, I sit him down on a marble bench that sat in a gazebo (that was set up next to the brick foundation of the house because of the coolness there) within my personal rose garden, which shields us from view and climb onto his lap. No one could interrupt us, not even Mina. She has no clue about my private sanctuary.

"What the he-?" Lee starts.

I cut him off with a steamy kiss, not letting him argue with me. I push him up against the wall and hold his face as I kiss it. Lee's tongue is demanding to be let in and I part my lips for him. We taste each other heatedly and we start to grind against each other. My hands make their way down to his suit pants and unzip him. To my surprise and absolute pleasure, he's rock hard and really big. I do love having well-endowed men and Lee's perfect. Lee already has removed my garter (along with my lighter and dagger that I usually keep on me) and my underwear went next-straight into his pocket, that is. He makes me straddle him.

_So much for trying to lower his blood pressure._

I inhale as I take him into me. He slides into me smoothly and perfectly and the both of shudder at the sensation. He grabs my hips and we start to grind again. My hair comes loose and falls down the length of my back. A large hand immediately grabs onto it while the other unzips part of my dress. The top falls and exposes my breasts to him and the cold air. The cold is a welcome feeling against my skin but so are Lee's lips as they nip at the sensitive skin of my chest. Lee gently pulls on my hair, making my head pull back and giving him better access to my chest.

"Lee…"

His face is close to being buried by my bosoms. I must confess that my rack size is big, but it's still proportional to my body (surprisingly) and it's been a major factor in flirting with guys but I digress. My plan to distract Lee from Jake had worked and very well. Maybe too well when he licks the tip of one of my breasts, nearly making me jump out of my skin from the highly sensual sensation. I'm at his mercy now as he suckles on me. Lee looks up at me with his gray eyes and says, with that damned sexy smirk:

"Well played, Jenna."

Did he know that I had been planning to distract him from the start? Based on that knowing look on his face, I'd think that's a yes. Damn that asshole.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, I must admit that I like this particular outtake, since it's a what-if scenario for chapter six of "Mafia Princess." I don't know if it tops the caramel bath scene with Lee, but I definitely like this one a lot! :P Pure smut and a little kinkiness to the side! Enjoy!

* * *

Jenna's POV

_"If you weren't such an ice queen, bitch, I'd be fucking you here without a second thought."_

Lee's voice still rang in my head as I walk back to my room. I haven't seen him since my first encounter and I certainly don't want to. I'm just too tired now to deal with him, plus his words on fucking me were no idle words. He is the type of man to follow through on anything. That's another reason why I'm trying to get back to my room as quickly and quietly as possible. I walk past my father's now darkened office and I sigh in relief. I slow my pace down as I get near the end of the hallway and enter my room.

"Nice room." A familiar voice says. "Fit for a bitch-goddess."

_God damn it._

I turn around and come face to face with Lee, who's looking extremely sexy in a black t-shirt, which outlined his impressive build, and blue jeans. My heart does an involuntary jump when I see him leaning up against the wall, like a true mobster. My mouth goes dry, but I'm not about to admit that to him. Instead, I just cock an eyebrow at him and wonder what he's doing in my bedroom. There shouldn't be a reason for him to be here, unless he came back to fuck me as he promised...but then again, I'm too much of an ice queen for him to fuck.

Right?

"Is there a reason why you're in my room?"

"Not really." He says casually.

"Oh, then why aren't you on your way?" I ask him.

"I wanted to hang out a while."

Now I know he's lying, even though his handsome face doesn't show it. I'm so tempted to take him by the shirt and toss him out of my bedroom window. Unfortunately, my impulse gets the better of me and I do take him by the shirt. He would have gone out the window, too, except he turns himself while I'm in mid-throw and manages to land in front of me instead. He grabs my wrists and holds them together while he trips me, making me fall to my knees. I manage a leg sweep to trip him up and he falls with a satisfying thud onto the carpet...taking me with him and with me on top of him.

"Your eyes have a hellish look to them." Lee says. "I like it."

His hands are like handcuffs, tight and firm, and digging into my wrists. He gets himself out from underneath me expertly. I give him a withering look while he just smirks at me. Damn his smugness. If my wrists weren't caught by him in the moment, I would slap him across his face. I don't care if Mina says his face was carved by angels. Lee suddenly throws me over his shoulder and gets up onto his feet. I didn't realize he was so tall because I'm now at least over six feet above the floor. I hear the lock to my door click as the man passes the door. Why is he locking the door? I'm looking down at his feet (alright, I was checking out his butt, give me a freaking break, will you?) and I see a pair of handcuffs coming out from one of his back pockets.

_I didn't know he was into that kind of stuff._

My thoughts are confirmed when he tosses me-tosses me-onto the bed and cuffs me to my bed. I'm left chained and salivating when he takes off his shirt, showing off his impressive torso. If I wasn't chained, my hands would be wandering over his fantastic body and getting him unzipped, like he's doing now. Our eyes meet in silences. Not one word is exchanged between us for a couple of minutes until he says:

"You're hotter than I gave you credit for." He says. "Fucking you will be an absolute pleasure."

Seeing him in the buff leaves me salivating. He spreads my legs apart but he doesn't enter me right away, much to my disappointment. Instead, his fingers go into me and the feeling is wonderfully insane. I'm arching my hips in order to bring him deeper inside me. Two fingers, and then three fingers, are inside me. By the time, Lee extracts his fingers, I'm soaking wet. However, instead of fucking me right away, he starts licking me...licking me...down there.

"Lee…"

His tongue is wet and warm as it familiarizes itself with the folds of my body. My legs are over his shoulders as he continues to lick me. It's torture...absolute sweet torture. Now, I want to return the favor and take him into my mouth but I can't articulate the words. I can only image it. I'm soaking wet when he says:

"All mine."

Indeed. I can't move my hands when he enters me smoothly, otherwise I would be running my fingers through his black hair. I'm caught in surprise by how big he is and how well we fit together. He's pushing into me when he runs into the barrier that's my virginity. I'm too far gone to process anything. He grabs my hips and slams into me, breaking that barrier. My scream in pain turns into pleasure really quick when he starts thrusting into me hard and fast with that large cock of his.

"Ah...don't stop...ah…"

"My god, you feel good." He groans.

He and I fuck extremely hard for the rest of the evening, rocking the bed and not caring about who we disturbed. We fuck and we kiss and fuck some more until we can go no more. Lee spills his seed into me for the third and final time tonight before he falls on top of me, his head on top of my breasts, gasping for breath. I kiss the top of his head and toss my legs around him. I won't lie. He has impressive stamina, even though he's the first man I've gotten in bed with and had sex with.

"You're the first man in my life to do this to me." I say of the chains.

"I will also be the last." Lee declares.

I hope he's my last.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This one scene was done at the request of a guest reviewer from "Mafia Princess." This scene is when Jenna goes into labor with the Bryant triplets. It's kind of short, but enjoy!

* * *

Jenna's POV

I'm overwhelmingly huge so I'm happy that I'm finally sitting in the hospital. I'll admit though that I wouldn't change a thing about this particular pregnancy, even though lugging my belly around had been hard work. There are three little babies that I'm finally going to pop out and my sweet Alex, who is staying with Lee's parents, will be the big brother he wanted to be. I force myself to sit up in bed, which isn't easy, to ease the pressure off of my lower back. Lee jumps up to help me.

"Where the fuck are the doctors?" I demand.

Lee is just as impatient as I am with the doctors (the doctors were supposed to have induced me an hour ago-fucking idiots are late) but I'm almost sure it's because he knows he can soon jump back into bed with me and fuck me hard once I have the triplets...not that I blame him. I miss having him on top of me and actually being inside me. Anyway, he actually confessed recently that he wanted a quite a few kids and that he liked seeing me pregnant with his kids.

"Define a few." I said.

"Ten or twelve." Was the reply.

I have to admit that I didn't think he would want that many kids, but to my surprise and absolute pleasure, he does. I've always liked being around kids and taking care of the little ones and dreamed of having a big family someday. I can hardly believe that it's coming true. I have one growing boy and three more about to join us. That's four kids, already! Our hands are going to be full. I said that the last time after giving birth to Alex…

"Oh, fuck!"

I'm hit hard with a contraction. My babies are ready to come. I scream for a fucking doctor in my loudest voice, to which nobody responds to. Lee, sick of everyone not coming in when they're supposed to, literally marches out of the hospital room to find a doctor. By the time he comes back with several nurses, one triplet is halfway out of me. It took two hard pushes to get my first baby out. I'm surprised by how easy my baby came out. My mother and mother-in-law had told me, when I had Alex, that childbirth got easier after the first baby and that statement has proven to be correct so far.

_Well, that's...one down...and two...to go._

Three minutes later, baby number two is out. According to Lee, our little girls were the first to come out. Our son has yet to come. I'm surprised at how big I still am and I realize that our baby boy is going to be pretty big, much like Alex. He takes six minutes to come out...that's double the time that the girls took to come. However, our second son is here and that's all that matters to me.

When the nurses come back with three black-haired babies in tow, two in pink blankets and one in blue, I'm absolutely speechless. Lee takes our son into his arms and one of our daughters as well. The doctors say that our daughters are identical twins, which is a rarity. I already have an idea what to name the little beauty in my arms, but whether Lee will go for it is another question.

"I think your name will be Serenity."

Lee looks up at me and simply gives me a small smile. He likes it. He names our son, Jade, and our second daughter, Mileena. I like them both.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is an outtake of Chapter 11. This is split in between Jenna's and Lee's POV. I had a request from my dear kmart92 to do so smut in Lee's POV so I split this chapter into two POV's! Kmart92, this chapter is for you! Enjoy the delicious sin! :P

* * *

Jenna's POV

I've come to accept the fact that I'm physically attracted to Lee Bryant and all it took was a night in the hallway with him and a very sheer robe. I had been air drying myself on my private balcony after a refreshing when that asshole decides to take me by surprise. He had decided not to take the normal route (that being the front door) and decided to take, as he calls it, the scenic route. That's where he caught me air drying myself. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but during our exchange, I started to tease him a little by playing with my robe. I swear that it had started out innocent enough as an unconscious habit but with the way Lee is looking at me with that hungry look, I continued with my not-so-innocent habit.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask innocently.

"You're looking for trouble, Jenna." He says in a low, sexy voice. "You sure you want to tempt me like that?"

An involuntary shiver runs up my spine, but I ignore it the best that I can as I continue to antagonize him. I show a little leg here and there and play with the fringes at the opening of my robe as we continue to exchange insults. I have to admit that I'm enjoying every minute of this and I can tell Lee's enjoying this just as much as I am. His gray eyes sweep over my body, not even caring about how obvious the lust in his eyes is. I giggle when his stony face finally gives way to frustration. I show off a bit of my shoulder before I saunter off into my bedroom. I hear Lee growl in frustration, which makes me giggle even more.

"You bitch." I hear him mutter.

_He'll find me soon enough._

In the meantime, I decide to work on my handgun, which is silver and gold. It's a .9mm and my favorite to use. I lie on my stomach and start taking my weapon apart to bide my time. Lee's on the hunt for me, now. I giggle. It shouldn't take him long to find me since I do occupy one side of my father's mansion. Of course, I don't factor in his true reason of visiting my father so I'm surprised by how long he takes to come to me. I doze off once my gun is all put back together.

* * *

Lee's POV

Jenna's sleeping rather peacefully. Her raven-black hair is splayed on the bed around her, covering her face. She must have had a shower because it's rather humid in her room and I can see the bath towel lying on the marble floor in her bathroom. That explains the robe, which I love by the way, and why she was outside earlier. My eyes fall upon the interesting weapon that she's holding in her hand. This really tickles me, though I can tell that she had been playing with it since the magazine is out and there was a screw lying on her bed. I put the screw back into place so she wouldn't lose it.

_Silver and gold. Tobias must have bought her this. Daddy's girl._

I run the weapon down her shoulder, which makes her stir a little bit, until I stop it on her bare leg. She jumps almost immediately when she feels the cold metal. She gives me an exceptionally icy stare when she turns around and looks up at me. Quite frankly, I'm beginning to think that she's picking up on my habits because she's mastered the icy looks that I give to other people.

"You bastard."

I just smirk at her before joining her on the bed. She doesn't resist my presence, much to my surprise, and she just stares at me with her big blue eyes. I take her weapon (on safety, mind you) and slip it in between her legs, which causes her to gasp. Just hearing her gasp gets me turned on. I trail the weapon up to her thighs until I hit the core of her body. The fire in Jenna's eyes burned brightly as her tiny hands dig into my shirt. Her breath has become short and even short when I start rubbing her entrance with her gun.

"Ngh...ahh…"

Her moans are getting me excited. Everything about the little minx excites me. Her fingers are working at the buttons of my dress shirt. I help her out just to be a little more fair to her. Her face becomes flushed. She likes what she sees and knows what she wants...even if she doesn't admit to it. She's a stubborn kind of a girl that I really appreciate. I continue to rub her sweet center with the gun until she can't take it anymore. She's close.

"Never been fucked by a gun before, have you?"

"Fuck, no." She replies.

Jenna looks delectable in this position. Her hair is once again splayed out all over her bed and her robe is coming undone. Both of her shoulders are peaking out at me and they are waiting for me to kiss them. Her hands are currently at both sides of her head and that vulnerable look makes her delicious. I place her weapon out of reach before I take her out of her robe. She looks so innocent now without it.

"Fuck,"

My little vixen is starting to get me wound up even more. I didn't even realize that her hands had gotten into my shorts, much less my slacks. Oh, well. Fair's fair. She's already stroking me and I briefly have to wonder if I really was her first man, even though I know that for a fact. It's like she's an expert at getting men aroused. Oh, for fuck's sake...screw that thought. I just need to get out of these clothes and fuck her hard.

I'm not sure how the hell I got out of my slacks and shorts, but I don't give a damn. Jenna is mine and mine alone. I enter her immediately, her hips arching up into me, and she's really tight. I can feel her fingers digging into my shoulders hard, but the pain hardly registers. The sound of her voice begging more beckons me to pound her hard.

"Ah...Lee!"

"Sweet virgin…"

The deeper inside of Jenna I go, the more resistance I feel. Perfect. Her virgin body has become mine and no one else will have it or her for that matter. I slam right into her, breaking that barrier, and make her scream. Her screams are not of pain but of pleasure and ones that send shivers down my spine.

"Damn it, Lee…" Jenna whispers into my ear.

Her breasts brush against me in a tantalizing manner and before she knew it, I'm sucking on those perfect swells. The sounds of her sweet and gentle mewling are just about driving me insane and I finally silence her with a kiss just as I she and I release at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A dominant Jenna? Lee, you better be grateful in this next chapter...This outtake takes place in the chapter when Jenna is betrayed by Mina for Jake. There's going to be some aggressive sex and not on Lee's part, mind you...Enjoy!

* * *

Lee's POV

Well, Jenna's figured out that Mina's been using her this entire time because I can see her storming off to her room with boxes. I'm loathe to go after her right now because of Jake being nearby but I see Tobias is entertaining him so I decide to go after her. I know she's upset but, knowing her, she's got some kind of therapy in store for herself. Now I'm curious as to what she's going to do and, especially, with those boxes.

I see her in her slinky blue dress lugging two heavy boxes. I follow her outside and she makes a long trip across the Williams' grounds. I have no idea what could be out there but she clearly knows what. We walk across the grounds for a good five minutes until we arrive at a hidden fire pit.

_Ah…_

I now understand why she's out here with those boxes and what those boxes contained. Those boxes contained knick-knacks and mementos of their so-called friendship. I did warn her about Mina to begin with, but she had been too stubborn to listen to me. I suppose that she just wanted to keep the only female companion that she had in this world close and, unfortunately, it cost her a lot now that she knows that Mina is part of Jake's gang.

"You'll never fool me again, bitch." I hear her say.

I have to admit that watching her take a lighter out of her garter is really sexy and watching her set fire to the boxes in an angry rage is even hotter. I finally reveal myself to her. She doesn't seem at all surprised by my presence.

"So you finally understand."

She gives me a grim nod. That look on her face tells me that she has learned her lesson about trusting people. I don't have anything to say to her at the moment, but I do give her a kiss on the top of her head. She sighs as she rests her body against me before she looks up at me and kisses me. I don't turn her kiss away. I'd be crazy if I did. She starts to suck on my lower lip, which is a surprise, but I accept it with a hotter kiss of my own. Plus, I let my hand fall down to her leg, where there is a silk, midnight blue, diamond-studded garter waiting for me to remove it. Her hand is on top of mine and actually guides it down her leg, taking her garter off.

I'm awfully tempted to have sex with her out here in the open, but her state of mind at the moment concerns me. However, my concern seems to be misplaced because I land on the ground hard and there's a vengeful-looking goddess on top of me. That familiar fire is burning in her eyes and I know what she's after. I smirk.

"I'm more than obliged to serve you, my lady." I say.

Jenna is a goddess, hands down. She deserves to be treated in such a way and if she wants to have sex in front of a fire, then so be it. We're far enough away from everyone and from the house, for that matter, to do it without being disturbed. I give her cleavage some attention from lips and it's at that moment that she manages to catch me off guard and straddles me as she molds herself to me.

"Holy shit, Jen." I grunt.

She just grinds hard against me as her response and I'm sliding into her center without even trying. She's doing all of the work and I know I should be fair to her. I try to get her onto the grass but she's not having it. She actually has my arms pinned above my head and, frankly, it's sexy. I've never seen Jenna act this dominant before and I really wish she was like this more often. I let her have her way with me as the fire behind us continues to burn.


	9. Chapter 9

Jenna's POV

Lee just got back from his mission in Europe. His mood is sour and I can tell part of it is because he hasn't gotten laid in the past two months. I suppose that's a good thing because he's loyal to me and I to him. I intend on making him feel better, but I think I'll make him work for it. I'm not going to make it easy for him since he seduced me to get into bed with him the last couple of times. The last time he seduced me, he used my silver and gold hand gun to do the job.I will admit that I have been tempted to put in between my legs again without anyone knowing but I have resisted.

Say, that's an idea.

Maybe I should make him watch me ride my weapon. I know it'll get him turned on. Maybe I should chain him to the bed like he did to me the first time he and I fucked. Oooh, that sounds really good and the idea makes me wet. So check off gun and handcuffs. I can see him now: his wrists cuffed above his head, his shirt open and exposing that beautiful torso of his, and his blue jeans unzipped. I'll be grinding against him but I won't have him inside me. I want to make him beg for me and beg hard. That shouldn't be too hard when it comes to a sex deprived mobster.

Hm...what else should I do?

Oh, maybe I should go back to having a caramel bath with him, but on the bed this time. I think having a bath there should heat things up a bit and especially when I drench him down south and suck on him. I grin when I look at my list of what I labeled 'Sex Things to Do.' Oh, yes, I am a mad and evil temptress if I do say so myself. My Lee will be absolutely helpless to what I have in store for him. He has always said that I should be more aggressive and here's the first step to aggression. I go collect the few items that I need. The only other requirement that I need is the man in question.

"Okay, Lee…where are you?"

It doesn't take long to track him down since he's still out prowling for me as it so happened. Dear god, he looks so fine in black and even sexier when he has that 'to kill' look on his pretty face. He's definitely on a mission to end his sexual frustration. I'm dressed in a barely-there silk robe with a low V-neck that exposed my cleavage and with my weapon in hand. His eyes darken when he spots me in the dark hallway. It is the very same hallway when we first had our late-night encounter. That sexy smirk of his reappears when he sees my gun. I simply wink at him and lure him back into my bedroom...where I take him by the shirt, throw him onto the bed (if you recall, he has done the same to me), and handcuff him to the bed.

"Jenna…" He says in a low voice.

I put my finger to his lips as I unbutton his shirt, exposing his rock-hard muscles, and unzipped his jeans. It doesn't take him long to get aroused. I lick my lips before placing my weapon in between my legs and start grinding against it. THAT definitely got his attention. A hungry and predatory smile crosses his face as he watches me grind on my gun. I moan. I have him right where I want him, now. He's beginning to strain against the handcuffs in frustration and in an attempt to get to me. His eyes are stormy and dark with blatant lust. I can tell just how much he wants me. He's really big and, running my hand over him, rock hard.

"Damn it , Jenna." He growls again.

I'm soaking wet by the time I finish with my gun. I put it aside and pull out the caramel. Lee's eyes are almost black. I'm tempted to get on him and ride him so I can relieve him of his sexual frustration with me, but I continue the sweet torture. I cover his exposed torso with caramel before licking it off slowly and deliberately. He stiffens up automatically as my tongue traces over those god-like muscles. He's too stubborn to beg me, but as soon as I pull his slacks and shorts down and drench the areas down south with the sweet, sticky substance, he almost gives in...almost.

"What's wrong, Lee?" I ask innocently.

"Quit...teasing...me…" He gasps.

I lick his abdomen, getting dangerously close to his length. He's breathing hard now and on the verge of begging me to end it all. I stroke him lightly with my fingertips before finally taking him into my mouth to suck on him. I use my tongue to rouse him even further.

"FUCK!"

He releases right into my mouth, but I don't care. I continue to taste him, still covered in the caramel I poured onto him, and enjoy. Of course, I repeat the process over and over until he can no longer tolerate my torture session.

"Just fuck me already, damn it." He growls.

I pull myself up and onto his length, enjoying the vibration of his deep groan as he slides into me. When I have all of him inside me, I give him a strip-tease. The barely-there silk robe slowly falls off of my shoulders and over my breasts, completely exposing myself. I know instinctively that I have Lee Bryant at my mercy.

"I taught you well." Lee says.

I kiss his lips as we lay in my bed together, completely naked. I'm still on top of Lee, who's completely limp and relaxed, now that I have un-cuffed him from my bed. He still has his saucy smirk on his face, but I don't mind. I sigh as I listen to his heartbeat, the coolness of my bedroom soothing my flushed skin. The bed sheets are everywhere and covered with caramel. I don't really care since the sheets weren't my best sheets. We're still going to use them, though, because I offered my man the chance to return the favor I did him. I pulled out a brown bottle and say in my most seductive voice:

"With chocolate."

Of course, Lee isn't the type of man to turn down an opportunity like that.

* * *

A/N: Alright! I think I just broke the rules of propriety! This is a very saucy chapter (pun completely intended)! The question is, do I dare go even further? Kmart92, do I dare push the envelope and continue this scene somewhere down the road? I enjoy it when I'm egged on by my readers, but I think you know the answer to that one! :P Any suggestions for any additional outtakes are welcomed! I like "Mafia Princess" and would like to drag this particular project out for as long as possible! Thanks and review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter (goes hand in hand with the previous outtake) is from chapter 19 of "Mafia Princess," right after when Lee returns from Europe. Jenna promises her lover a full-body massage, but what exactly does she use for oil? Find out!

* * *

Outtake #10

Full-Body Massage

Jenna's POV

Lee is so tense after receiving a phone call from Jake Willis. He hasn't told me what the phone call was about but it was more than enough to piss him off. I get behind him to massage him but I don't offer him more until he's cooled down. He's extremely versatile, I've noticed, and he's the type of man to avoid when he's in that versatile state. I try to soothe him but his breathing is ragged and strained. It takes me a full hour to get his muscles to loosen up. Poor Lee. I kiss his neck and rub his shoulders some more until he finally breaks down and tells me that Jake had made some demands...one of which involves me. Well, Lee gets very angry whenever I'm part of any kind of business but I never seen him this angry. So…

"How about a full-body massage, Lee?" I offer. "It should take your mind off of things."

This piques his interest and he accepts. I have him lie on his stomach so I can work on his back. I grab some chocolate syrup-wink, wink, nudge, nudge-and start on him right away. My god, he's extremely tense yet. Thankfully, though, I manage to break through all of the knots and, soon, he begins to relax. A huge sigh escapes his lips as I work my hands down his smooth, defenseless back. The muscles there are loosening up even more. I even heard a few pops and cracks.

"You're starting to loosen up."

I decide to crack his back before continuing my massage. He groans at the sensation, even more so when my hands go over his backside. I continue my way down to his feet before making him turn over and face me. His eyes are half-closed. He's almost asleep and that's what I want. He hasn't been relaxed in quite some time and, plus, I get to run my hands down his chiseled torso, which I've been deprived of for the last two months. They're still nice and solid beneath my fingers. Hell, they feel like they've gotten even harder.

"Are you massaging me or checking me out?" Lee says suddenly.

"Both." I giggle.

I'm just about finish with his full-body massage when I catch Lee sniffing the air. He's definitely wide awake, now. Watching him trying to figure what he was smelling is rather entertaining and when he figures it out, he simply cocks an eyebrow.

"Chocolate syrup?"

"They say chocolate's good for the skin."

I kiss him lightly on the lips. Lee pulls me in and holds me tightly as we kiss. I have no idea what's going through Lee's mind until something cool and sticky runs down my body. I don't get the chance to look because, all of the sudden, Lee is kissing my cleavage and licking me there, making me shiver pleasurably. That's when I feel the top of the chocolate syrup container graze my shoulders.

"You're right. Chocolate is good for the skin." Lee says with a wolfish grin.

"You devil."

"Well you did say I can return the favor."

I did, didn't I? He soaks me in chocolate syrup, my lips included, before he starts kissing me. I shiver when the syrup drips in between my legs. Some of the stuff drips over the peaks of my breasts and another shiver runs down my spine. I can feel that wicked grin of his against my mouth as he kisses me. That sneaky bastard.

"Mmm…" I hear him moan.

My hands curl into fists as he makes his way back towards my breasts again as he feasts on my flesh. I jump when he takes one tender peak in between his lips and suckles greedily and hungrily. My body is on fire when he takes the second one into his mouth to suckle some more. The pleasure is so intense that I thought I would die from it. However, that statement is about to come at me at full force when Lee gets down to my center and starts licking up the chocolate from there.

"Dear god!"

I throw my legs over his shoulders to give him better access. His tongue just drove me to insanity as it picked up the sticky substance. I'm just about ready to come and he knows it. He presses his lips to my center and that's what pushes me over. I'm flushed and breathing heavily but I'm still hungry for him to clean up the rest of the syrup. I run my fingers through his soft, silky hair as he devours me. I'm glad that I gave him the opportunity to return the favor I did him. I sigh as he finally lets up on me.

"Do you want a massage?" Lee asks me impishly.

I wink as I suggest we try caramel and chocolate together the next time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This one doesn't have any smut, unfortunately, for the lack of a better idea. However, I wanted to see Jenna take charge and eliminate Mina herself. I'm sure everyone wanted to see Jenna take some action. Enjoy!

* * *

Jenna's POV

"You know, Mina," I tell the blonde. "I don't take kindly to traitors and neither does my family."

The blonde in her black cocktail dress just glares at me. She had been giving away secrets to Jake Willis and I figured that I had to stand up for myself and take charge. I cornered Mina earlier this evening when I caught her trying to break into my father's vault of weapons. I don't have time to feel betrayed right now. My anger at her choice to try and break into this place has clouded my ability to feel sadness and pain. The mafia princess inside of me rose to the surface.

"I don't know how my father deals with traitors, but I'll deal with you my own way."

"How are you going to do that, bitch?" Mina demands with a smirk. "You don't even have a weapon."

She doesn't know me at all. I always keep a weapon on my person. In fact, I have a gun hidden inside my dress, tucked inside a diamond-studded garter. The gun itself is a silver and gold .9mm semi-automatic. My father gave it to me for my twenty-fourth birthday recently and trained me how to use it. Father constantly brags about how I'm a good shot with that thing and that I could be a sniper. Tonight, I'm going to test that theory and it looks like it's going to be sooner, rather than later…

"You want a bet?" I challenge.

She pulls out her weapon, which is silver and diamond-studded. I forgot that I even gave her that weapon to borrow. We both shoot at the same time. She misses and I hit. My bullet had gone straight into her head and she falls hard to the marble floor. My father, his bodyguards, and Lee come with weapons drawn but put them away when they see that I eradicated Mina once and for all.

"She was trying to break into your vault, dad." I say.

"So I see." He replies.

He orders his bodyguards to get rid of her body. I take charge of the weapon, since it's mine to begin with. Lee has a steely look on his face but it lightens up to a smirk when father and his men leave the two of us alone, the hallway nice and clean, as if it had never been touched. Lee approaches me.

"A diamond-studded garter with a silver and gold gun? That's hot." He says.

I simply smirk at him and hold my weapon out to him, showing him said garter in question. He takes my gun and places it back in my garter. I take a quick breath when his hand glides against my leg. Every time I see a man do what Lee's doing now, I always promise that I will never be any mobster's woman and that I will be an independent woman. Here I am, allowing Lee Bryant to put a claim on me and enjoying his touch. He leans into me, his hand sitting on my thigh and whispers:

"I'll be removing your garter and much more soon enough."

_Later…_

Lee makes good on his promise after being forced to dance with Jake earlier this evening. My dress is the first to go, followed by my garter-which he removes with his teeth. I'm wondering what else he has in store for me this evening…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is the last outtake for now, unless someone suggests another outtake. I remembered that I promised to do an outtake of the proposal and it's aftermath. Here it is, folks! Enjoy!

* * *

Jenna's POV

"Jenna Williams, will you be my wife?"

I never thought that Lee would ever propose to me, but here he is down on one knee with a gorgeous engagement ring. His gray eyes give nothing away, but I know he's feeling quite nervous and he shouldn't. I've longed for him to propose to me ever since I got pregnant with Alex. I'm finally glad he did. I'm madly and deeply in love with Lee Bryant. Beneath that tough exterior lies a man who cares for the ones that he loves. I silently accept his proposal with a deep kiss. Alex is squirming inside me with excitement. I guess he's happy that I'm going to be with his daddy for a long time. I intend to be Lee Bryant's wife for good and I'm going to make sure it stays that way. My hand automatically slips down to his length and I stroke him through his jeans.

"Jenna…" He growls pleasurably.

He pulls me out of the maternity dress I had been wearing and my bare, round body is exposed to him. Alex is quite big already for my petite body and he's supposed to be getting bigger within the next three months. Lee clearly doesn't mind this. He's holding me by my pregnant belly as he kisses it. I sigh when his tongue roams the expanse of my stomach but I gasp when he takes one of my swollen breasts into his mouth. I hold his head in my hands as he starts to suckle on me. It's slow and sensual and very arousing.

"Ah...Lee."

He takes the other breast into his mouth and suckles again. I'm getting wet but this is not enough to satisfy my lust. I want Lee in my mouth. I tell him what I want and I'm about to get on my knees to take him when he protests this. He makes me sit on the edge of our bed, which I'm fine with, before I take him.

* * *

Lee's POV

"Fuck," I mutter.

I couldn't deny Jenna of her desire, but I refuse to have her on her knees and, especially, in her delicate condition with our son. She just has to turn me on with the way she did after I made my proposal, but I don't care. She wanted me and those blue eyes of hers are hard to resist. I've always thought of Jenna as a goddess. Personally, if I had to compare, Jenna is more beautiful than the goddess, Aphrodite. Hell, I think my girl is Aphrodite. She's sensual and very seductive, even if she doesn't mean to be.

"Mmm…" Jenna moans.

Damn. Having her soft mouth suck me is the hottest thing I have ever experienced in my twenty-seven years of existence. I will admit to the fact that she's the first woman I have ever allowed to touch me like this. No other woman has had the privilege to take me this way. Sure, I've bedded a few women in my years but I haven't allowed anyone, until now, to touch me this way. Jenna is a beautiful young woman who deserves to have the world at her feet. I will give her what she wants and when she wants it.

"Shit."

I release into her mouth, but she doesn't flinch. That's my girl. Nothing fazes her these days and that's an admirable trait in women like her. I make sure she gets every inch of me. She actually swallows to get the last of me in. Holy hell. She's full of surprises. I know that our married life won't be boring. Not in the least.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know I s aid I was done, but I finally came up with another one! This takes place prior to Lee's return. You got a frustrated Jenna alone with a fancy gun and it's Lee's fault for introducing her to it. Or will she thank him for it? Find out!

* * *

Jenna's POV

Lee isn't home yet and won't be for another day or so. Damn it. I miss him so much, even though he's out there risking his life for my cousin. I want his body against me and his lips pressed to mine, his tongue tasting me carefully and deliberately. Gods, I want him to fuck me so bad but I guess my gun will have to do. I slip into my sexiest black night dress, the silk feeling really good against my skin, before I grab the weapon in question. I empty the magazine before I do anything else. That would be pretty bad if I shot myself trying to jerk off, not to mention humiliating. I just know I won't be alone in that regard though if that happened. I don't remember the exact circumstances, but an older man in his sixties was pounding his wife in bed when his back went out on him. They're still not sure how the hell that happened, but that's not the first time that I have heard about sex being the main cause of hospitalization.

My skin is flushed so I shiver when I feel the cool metal against my thighs and I inhale quickly when I bring it to my center. I don't know whether to blame or thank the dangerously sexy mobster lover of mine for introducing me to this. My thoughts go blank when I start rubbing my weapon against my center. I think of Lee as I do this and sigh. I'm definitely going to thank him for providing some temporary relief for my sexual frustration. It's a very good substitute for Lee's gun, if you know what I mean, although his gun would be preferable.

"Mmm…"

I start to grind against my gun, the sensation shooting waves of pleasure up my spine and making me throb down below. I can't get enough of this. I speed up the tempo and I'm finally getting close to releasing. With a couple of more grinds, I'm soaking wet and I'm satisfied for the time being. However, I don't even realize that I had an audience until a familiar voice says:

"Putting on a show for me, sweetheart?"

I turn around and I see my mobster lover, Lee, standing in all of his beautiful glory. My Adonis has finally returned and a day early. I smile at him but not before I check out the bulge down south. That tells me that he's been here for quite awhile and he hasn't said a word, the sneaky asshole. Oh, well. I'll forgive him for it considering he's standing quite close to me.

"Has anybody told you not to play with guns?" He says with a smug smirk.

"No, but it's your fault for fucking me with one in the first place."

"Just showing you something new, darling."

"Which I should thank you for. Anyway," I say with a saucy grin. "The only gun I want to play with is yours."

I stroke that bulge of his through his jeans, silently telling him to fuck me. My impatience, though, gets the better of me and I have him completely undressed. I don't even bother admiring his body because I know it's perfect. I have him in bed with me with his length inside my center, grinding away.

"If I'd known you'd be eager for a hump, I would have been here sooner." He says with a smug smirk.

"You're here now so shut up and fuck me, damn it." I reply with a smirk.

"As my lady wishes."

Lee flips me onto my back and his body swallows mine completely.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This picks up with a pregnant Jenna wanting to have a little time with Lee and where does she find him? She finds him on the veranda and Lee has made a comment about having a little one-on-one with his future wife. Enjoy! WARNING: Strong sexual content at the end, so beware!

* * *

Jenna's POV

I'm hauling my huge belly around with me, searching for Lee. I don't know where he's at and I really need him at the moment. My hormones are out of hand this afternoon and I need him to help me with this since he confiscated my weapon. I guess I can understand why he would confiscate it but I emptied the damn thing! Now, I need something else in between my legs, even if it means hunting him down and chaining him to our bed so I can ease the frustration that I feel. I sigh as baby Alex gives me a kick to the ribs and re-positions himself inside my womb. He's a big boy for my petite size, which means he's a healthy baby, but I still have another three months to go before my little prince makes his grand entrance.

_Oh, Alex. _

As soon as he settles down, I continue my search for Lee. I'm dressed only in a sweatshirt since he and I are the only ones home today and it's quite comfortable. Plus, it has Lee's scent on it and that makes me want him more and more. I check in his office but he's not there. I look out of the French doors inside there and I see him on the veranda, sitting on a lounge chair. My god, my shirtless fiance is going to get his wish. I slip out into the cool morning air and come up from behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sighs as he leans his head back into my breasts.

"This is the life." He says contentedly.

I kiss his forehead and run my fingers through his hair as he continues to use my chest as a pillow. He looks up at me and cocks an eyebrow as he realizes that I don't have any undergarments on. I tell him that since we have the place to ourselves today that I can wear whatever I want. He just gives me a lazy smile before giving my breasts a gentle squeeze. I moan at the sexy sensation and pull him out of his sweatpants and his shorts. I slip into his lap, straddle his waist, and take his length into me. I sigh as I feel the familiar hardness in between my legs.

"You sure about this, baby girl?" Lee asks.

"Positive. You took away my gun, which I emptied by the way."

I start to grind against him and I gasp as his manhood slides deeper into me. I missed this kind of interaction with him and I know he has missed this, too. His hands are on my hips as he guides my movements before he gives me a playful smack on my ass and squeezes it. I giggle before I kiss him and nibble at his lower lip, before I start bouncing on him. It doesn't take long for him to get big and hard inside of me, which is what I want. Lee slips me some tongue and groans against my mouth as I ride him.

"You feel so good..."

I'm dripping wet and that helps bring my man all the way into my center. I remind Lee of his wicked desire of fucking on the veranda as I nibble at his lips, enjoying the light taste of coffee. Our tongues are intertwined as we wrestle for dominance but I lose when I hit my peak and release onto Lee and fall on top of him. Lee follows suit and releases another hot seed into my body before falling back into the lounge chair and relaxing. We stay as we are for the next few moments.

"You got your wish, Lee." I say seductively. "Is there any other secret location that I should know about?"

"I've always fantasized having sex in my office." He admits with a sly grin.

I kiss him and sigh contentedly before Lee decides to sit me down on his lap and fuck me from behind. We spend a grand total of an hour and fifteen minutes fucking on the veranda. I just made one of Lee's naughty dreams come true and there are plenty more that I can grant him.


End file.
